Live Again
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Luka and Abby section of "Briefly"


"Miss Lockhart??" the nurse called "The counselor will see you now"  
  
Abby stood up and turned to face Luka  
  
"Are you sure about this??" he asked quietly,stroking her hand  
  
She nodded  
  
"Miss Lockhart??"  
  
"Can I get you something..for after?" Luka ran his free hand through his hair as she pulled away  
  
Abby sighed,"Cigarettes"  
  
"I love you" he called out as she followed the nurse into the darkened hall  
  
"I love you too"Abby mumbled as the nurse closed the door behind her  
  
*******************************************  
Don't fear,  
Even though you're at a loss.  
I'm numb,  
A shell of empty thoughts.  
But you glow,  
You stretch and pull me out.  
Does that trouble you?  
Does that trouble you?  
********************************************  
"Almost there"Luka said gently,resting his hand on her lower back,"almost to the car"  
  
Her neck felt heavy with shame as Abby slowly made her way to the car,her face to the pavement,watching her feet move  
  
"We could have done this" luka muttered under his breath,"Come on Abby,almost there"  
  
"Not now" she stopped,"I don't need this shit,Luka"  
  
He stopped and kissed her forehead before opening the passenger's side door  
  
"You know now wasn't a good time to have this baby"  
  
He nodded sadly,closing the door  
  
"I couldn't"  
  
Luka's shadow lingered over her as he stood and watched her crouch down in the seat and cry  
************************************************  
Love me  
Hate me  
Make me live again  
I need you around  
*************************************************  
"Hey there hot stuff" Luka chuckled,curling himself up next to her on the couch  
  
"You're home early"Abby moved over,"How was work??"  
  
He kissed the side of her neck,"Cleo asked about you"  
  
Abby reached over him for the remote control  
  
"It's been a month,Abby"  
  
"Are you telling me when I should feel okay about this??" Abby snapped  
  
"I just wish" he stood up   
  
"What Luka?What do you wish??" she struggled to sit up on the couch  
  
Luka shook his head as he started up the stairs  
  
"LUKA!" Abby yelled,"LUKA!!"  
***************************************************  
Heal me  
Hurt me  
Make me live again  
I want you around  
****************************************************  
***** One year later******  
  
"ABBY!"  
  
"Can you hold on a sec Cleo??" she groaned,"Luka's outside hollering about something..."  
  
  
"ABBY!"  
  
  
"Yeah,I'll call you back"Abby rested the phone on the counter of the kitchen as she made her way to the backyard  
  
"I fixed the sprinkles"Luka grinned admist flying water,holding a pair of pliers .Mud dripped from his arms and bare legs  
  
Abby laughed,"You're soaked..and I'm on my way"  
  
Luka nodded,"What do you think??"  
  
"You" she gave him a shove,sending Luka flying into a mud puddle,"Good work!!"  
  
Luka grabbed her leg...  
  
"ARGGHH!!" Abby screamed  
  
He laughed hysterically when she splashed in the mud next to him  
  
"I'm going to get you for that Luka Kovac!" she laughed  
  
"Is that a promise??" he winked  
  
"LUKA!"  
*************************************  
So long,  
I never had experienced  
This bliss.  
So how could I resist?  
And i'm fine  
A little light-headed.  
Does that worry you?  
I didn't mean to worry you  
***********************************  
*six months earlier*  
  
"Miss Lockhart??" the nurse called  
  
Abby stood up quickly  
  
"He can come with you" the nurse smiled  
  
"LUka??"  
  
He nodded,trailing behind the two women  
  
**************************************  
"The tests came back " the doctr smiled,"Would you like to know??"  
  
Abby gave Luka's hand a squeeze  
  
"Congratulations"the doctor said proudly,"You're pregnant"  
****************************************  
Now, retreating from the light  
I love it when we fight  
It makes me think  
At least you still care  
Give up, you're not going anywhere  
Moonlight, illuminates your stare  
And it's great, captivating you  
Does that trouble you?  
I didn't mean to trouble you  
  
****************************************  
*** Two weeks later***  
  
"So" Abby answered,"That's why I haven't cried.I have no reason to cry.Not anymore" 


End file.
